


【坂银】先婚后爱

by JNCX



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNCX/pseuds/JNCX
Summary: 只有车。在满500fo之前就来ao3发了23333





	【坂银】先婚后爱

**Author's Note:**

> 只有车。在满500fo之前就来ao3发了23333

CP：坂本辰马X坂田银时

◎500fo的点梗/废料出没注意  
◎现代架空私设男同很常见  
◎纯情辰马x情场老手银时

 

往往是商业联姻或是任何一场强制性婚姻会将两个完全素不相识的人紧紧联系在一起。

坂本辰马也亦是如此，他作为坂本家的下一任实权继承者必须拥有一位家境相称的伴侣，念及反正自己也没什么喜欢的人便坦然接受了老爷子的联姻安排。——然后他遇见了坂田银时，一个让他有点在意的男人。

跟男人结婚没什么好稀奇的，坂本拿着他的资料捧在手里看了老半天，仔细打量着他的长相、家庭背景、成长经历和目前状况，最后认同似的点点头，回应老爷子道这个人应该还不错。见到面后两个人相继保持沉默，可是等酒一上桌后不知怎的就忽然彻底聊开了。

是个不错的酒友，这是坂本对他的第二个印象，相处得也挺融洽，三观应该合得来。在满足以上条件过后，坂本安下心来后便催促着老爷子订婚都不要搞直接让他们结婚。作为一介商人首先要做好考察工作，深思熟虑过后发现价值可观又没什么可挑剔的地方时肯定要斩钉截铁地出手，那个人身后就是吉田家，一个足以震慑商业界的响亮名号，结婚对象还让人挑不出毛病来的话现在不出手更待何时。

于是他就和吉田家的最宝贵的养子坂田银时先生结婚了。

对方似乎也有这个意愿，心照不宣地认同了彼此比较适合作为结婚对象来达成商业联姻，就也直接爽快地答应了。只是在结婚当晚约法不知道多少章来宽限自己的人身自由，银时变着法子跟他商量着可以一起去酒吧找找陪酒妹，既然两人一起的话那就不算谁绿谁，若硬说是同时出轨也太扯了点。

坂本凝神听他讲了一大堆歪理，最后下的结论就是自己有点难过。虽说他对银时尚未产生情侣之间该有的感情，却无论如何也不希望两人私底下偷偷协商做些有悖道德伦理的事情，于是郑重地拒绝了。

“有什么关系，你又不喜欢我，我也不喜欢你，我们只是打着商业联姻的幌子正大光明地搞合作而已，松阳知道我的个性你不用顾忌我们家。”对此银时表示理直气壮甚至振振有词，这让坂本更加难过。

他忽地抓住银时的双手，十分认真地凝视着他的红眸，严肃地道：

“我一定会喜欢上你的。”

银时歪头：“啊？”

 

◇

 

扬言要喜欢上自己萍水相逢没多久的联姻对象，这种莫名其妙的家伙找遍全天下估计也就坂本辰马一个人。银时还在为自己与坂本的协商失败感到忧愁，实在搞不懂那个人为什么可以把这段联姻当真。

就算他最后真的喜欢上了自己，也仅仅只是多了一层单相思的关系而已，只要自己不喜欢他到最后还不是挂着合法夫妻的名号感情上全都打水漂。原以为坂本一定会理解自己的，都是男人的话肯定能理解有时候的生理所需，虽然现在这个世代同性别的人成为眷属并不奇怪也很常见，但银时从小接受的教育还是仅限于和女人的寻欢作乐上，跟男人那就有点…不知道该怎么形容。

但是说真的，那家伙当时一脸认真又好像很负责任似的抓着自己的手宣誓一定会喜欢上自己的时候，银时虽然感到疑惑却难免有点心动。怎么说…那个人就像是有魔力似的，摆出那样的表情说着那样的话竟然出奇的吸引着他，闲来无事还浮想联翩了一下要是坂本是跟自己喜欢的人结婚那该有多幸福。

“你就没有别的喜欢的人吗？”  
“没有，我现在只想喜欢上你。”

银时哭笑不得。都说强扭的瓜不甜，感情强求不来，他这也没强求什么感情反倒是另一位在那急躁着该如何迅速爱上一个没多大交集的人。说到这份上，他倒有点同情坂本了，或许也只是想充实一下自己即将变得枯燥并且甚至看不到未来的婚姻生活吧，看他一副一筹莫展的样子真想劝他另寻真爱。

“我从来没见过像你这样奇怪又固执的人。”银时坐在床沿边，挨着他的身侧，清理起了指甲里的点点污垢。“不过你倒是给我展示了一下原来喜欢上一个人也这么难，看你这么焦灼的样子需不需要银桑我帮点什么忙啊？”

坂本愣了一下，转过头去看向一脸漫不经心的银时，“你怎么帮我？”

清理掉最后一点污垢的银时搓了搓手，随后伸出食指勾住他的下颚戏弄般地微微抬起，玩笑似的凑过去轻啄了一下坂本的薄唇，最后冲他扬扬眉毛道：“让感情升温的直接有效方法是亲密接触，碰巧银桑我最近没什么事情可干，不如和你玩个游戏吧。”

落在唇上的吻迅速又轻盈，坂本因一时的紧张放慢了呼吸的节奏，“什么？”

“等到我喜欢你的时候，你就差不多喜欢我了。”

 

◇

 

那听起来根本不像是个游戏。没有给出任何游戏规则，只是仿佛随口一提般地讲了句不负责任的话而已，坂本看起来还是有点颓废。他还在想银时的那句话到底是什么意思，直接去问本人又被拒绝回答，思绪乱成一团脑子成浆糊过后只剩下那个吻的残影在脑内接连不断地放送。

唇上掠过的一点柔软迅速消失，留下余温印在唇瓣上给自己悄悄回味。这几天老是抿着嘴唇的坂本被银时很直接地吐槽不知道在干嘛，而某人只是很实诚地指着自己的嘴唇朝他投以视线，“那天的那个吻…能不能再来一次？”

那次真的只是心血来潮想干什么就干什么而已，银时大跌眼镜自己竟然还被人惦记上了。迟疑地对上他的目光，看穿他眼底的真挚和渴望时内心竟然可耻地动摇了，一心想着他们俩是合法的做这种事情本就该是分内之事，便掩埋掉了内心的挣扎向坂本走了过去。

“…你会接吻吗？”银时发出了自己的疑惑，他主动搂上坂本的脖子凑上去抵住他的鼻尖，与他近在咫尺地对视凝望着，再一次地重复道，“你吻过别的女人吗？”

“没有。”坂本咽了咽口水，银时放大的脸庞在自己眼前定格住，紧绷起神经来。“啊哈哈哈…说来惭愧，家族事务繁多，公司里忙上忙下，基本没什么时间去那种地方。但是接吻的话我…不太清楚你指的是哪方面，如果是吻技的话还请指教一二。”

银时有点惊讶地反问道：“我还以为你看上去一定会是很风流的浪子，没想到这么纯情。”他沉默下来稍微思忖片刻，觉得好像也没什么别的话要说了干脆就直接上了。慢慢覆上去的双唇再次与对方相接，熟练地动着头部来移动着自己的方向，探出的舌尖钻入对方的口腔里加深了这个绵长的亲吻。

片刻便注意到坂本似乎学的很快，没几下就像模像样地按照自己的方式来原封不动地还给了他，甚至还抢走了主动权，情不自禁搂住面前人的腰侧闭着眼睛享受着更深层次的亲吻。尝到银时嘴里的甜味时他轻轻皱起了眉，似乎不太喜欢那股甜腻的味道，但依旧乐在其中。

须臾片刻后坂本一个人捂着通红的脸蹲在了墙角处，银时总算是能理解为什么当时跟他协商失败了。他的结婚对象过于不食人间烟火，一个稍微深入一点的kiss都能把他扔进大面积的害羞里，又怎会去酒吧那种灯红酒绿的地方。

无奈之下走到他身边蹲下拍拍他的后背，银时伴在身侧轻声安抚了几句，“喂喂没事吧…要我指教吻技的人可是你啊，要我吻你的人也是你啊，怎么你反倒这个样子我也很难办啊。”

虽然听起来完全不像是在安抚，但语气里的关心却让坂本挖掘了出来。松开捂着脸颊的手，继而有些迷茫地将目光聚集在银时的五官上，坂本的耳根还在滴血，却又急不可耐地抓住他的肩膀努力流露出自己眼里所有的真情实感：“多、多来几次就习惯了！我也一定能喜欢上你的。”

他的眼里折射出来的是星辰的微光，海平面的波澜和蔚蓝天空所投下的阴影。深蓝色顷刻笼罩住自己眼中的赤地红海，银时总是能在他非常认真地倾诉某件事的时候感到内心有所触动。心痒痒，却挠不得，银时调侃一句，“因为吻吗？”

“肯定不是的！”急于反驳的坂本忽然语塞，“但也不缺乏这个因素…”

“不是事儿。”银时点了点自己的唇瓣随即印上坂本的唇间，“喜欢上一个人的理由千千万万个，有时候甚至不需要任何理由，喜欢了就是喜欢了。这么看来你要懂的貌似还蛮多。”

顿了一下，又失笑一声，“虽然到现在都不是很懂你到底在坚持什么。”

喜欢上我对你也是一件价值可观的事情吗？

 

◇

 

被坂本喜欢上的人一定很幸福。这是银时看着身侧人的睡颜辗转反侧几个夜晚所得出的结论，只是那家伙一直把目光紧锁在自己身上，根本没法儿看别人任何一眼。至于为什么会这么认为，光看他眼里纯粹的一往情深就知道了。

他还没有喜欢上自己。银时最近老是走神，精神状态看起来不是很好，实际上只是多了一些联想时刻而已，却被坂本视为很严重的问题要给他请心理医生来看看。被拒绝的坂本一脸不解地问道你明明看起来很没精神为什么不看看医生，拧着眉头一副关切的模样让自己有些无所适从。

说不出口的话是走神全都是在想关于你的事情，舌头打结卡在喉间绝对不可能吐露出的真心话，被银时硬生生地咽了下去。默不作声地拎起水杯小口地喝起了水，一声不吭又迟迟不舒展的眉头却让坂本更加发愁，“银时你到底怎么啦？还是看看医生比较好吧，有没有哪里不舒服啊？”

慢慢放下水杯，竖着食指倏地抵上还准备喋喋不休的坂本的唇间，银时稍作叹息：“你先安静会儿吧。首先能很明确地告诉你的就是我好好的，哪里都很舒服，就是耳朵不太好。”

坂本噤声了。冰凉的指温倾覆在温热的唇上，他轻轻地握上银时的手挪开，靠近过去主动往他唇角边上落下一个十分缓慢又轻柔的吻，似乎意在安慰。只是说的话有点卡壳：“我也不知道该做什么比较好…就擅自亲了你一下，希望你不要介意。”

脑子里日日夜夜都在想的事情加速了思考的旋转，心律开始发生细微的变化，银时仿佛能听见自己心脏跳动的声音。各种乱七八糟的情绪一同压上心头，银时胸闷到喘不过气，他最终只能瞥一眼坂本，然后踌躇着问道：“…你，还没喜欢上我吗？”

“欸？”坂本噎住了，好像从没考虑过这个问题似的，“我完全没有意识到…”

“我知道了。”银时打断道，“你继续努力吧。”

心底不知名的落寞融进自己复杂的心情里，银时恍恍惚惚察觉到了自己的异常，却没发现闪现于坂本眼底的一抹不知名的笑意。抿紧嘴唇无法轻易吐露出来的情意，已经开始在他心底扎根了。

老早之前就说一定要喜欢上我的家伙怎么到现在还没个动静，银时暗下眼神再一次出神思考着，不由得捏紧了手里握着的玻璃杯。

我都已经喜欢上你了啊，笨蛋。

 

◇

 

和坂本的关系一直停留在只接个吻的层面上，没有再进一步了。银时好好考虑过要不要适当地和他提一下有关那方面的事情，再怎么说自己也确定了喜欢的心情，想和坂本做这样那样的事情——不太敢。不太敢想，也不太敢说，那家伙对自己温温柔柔的生怕把哪儿磕坏了，却死活没察觉出来早就变了味的感情。

按照目前的推测，他应该完全没有在考虑究竟是否已经喜欢上自己的事情，反倒习惯了和银时每日的亲密相处…也正是因为习惯了，所以才忽略掉了变化已久的心情。

坂本不是对谁都那么好的，银时总是默默地从后面凝视着他的背影，他跟别人谈笑风生的样子远不及待自己的半分温柔。心里比谁都清楚那个人绝对不仅仅只是将自己作为结婚对象来照顾，三番五次想找他说清楚却总是在半道上就丧失勇气的银时一天比一天犯愁。

即便是提醒了他你还没喜欢上我吗，也只能得到本人有些迷茫的注视，显然是不自知的感情左右着他拿不定主意。一刻未得到想要的答复便又多喜欢他一刻，细数下来已经过去半年的婚姻虽然和谐融洽，却总是少了点什么。——是爱情。

每次抬头和他接吻的时候银时不比往常般清醒，慢慢被人牵着鼻子走时才惊觉自己逐渐地不如坂本上手了起来，席卷着舌尖的湿热直直地冲击着大脑神经，唾液相连牵引无数银丝过后银时才终于忍不住质问他：“喂，辰马，你就从来没想过和我更进一步么？”

坂本条件反射地疑惑了一声，“啊？更进一步你是指…那方面的事情吗？”

银时皱眉略显不耐烦，“非得要我解释吗。”

“…想做？”坂本这几个月下来跟他相处得总算有点长进，现在学会扣着他的下颚微微抬高，继而用情至深地凝望着他眼底的猩红色。他第二次的发问更加清晰了些，声音意外染上了几丝魅惑，“你很想做吗，银时？”

突然被什么堵住喉咙似的说不出话来，银时对于坂本竟然会这么跟他说话了感到有点瞠目结舌。沉吟片刻，倦声道：“还问我干什么。”顷刻便啄上他的唇角四处流连，被搂住的腰与身上人一同往下坠落，砸出床垫上一个窝痕，步步引导的动作只为激起坂本心里的澎湃浪花。

 

◇

 

压上肌肤的指节稍用力地钳在腰上，嵌进肉里的指甲泛白，坂本低喘着气将手指退出银时的后穴，拇指按在湿漉漉的穴口沾扫着黏糊糊的透明肠液。松弛的穴口羸弱地张开着内部的漆黑空间，银时张开双腿将自己的下身一览无余地展示给了跨坐在自己身上的坂本，咬过下唇的贝齿拉起唾液丝，潮红的面色攀升着颊部温度的高烧。

“我、我是第一次跟别人做这种事情，除了自己宽慰一下自己，以前也顶多只是借着别人传阅过来的片子开了下眼界而已…要是弄疼你了千万不要忍着，直接告诉我喔。”不管在银时那里学到了多深的接吻经验，到头来性爱方面还是为零的坂本难免开始心生焦虑。根据自己的记忆，接下来应该就是可以进入了…顿声道：“银时，你准备好了吗？”

听他这么纯情的一番感言和问话不由得心生恼怒，银时咬牙将视线侧过来，“事到如今还说这些你还真是没有情趣啊，混蛋毛球。我可是做好了觉悟才跟你做这种事情的，不要再废话了！”

坂本有些惶恐地低了低头，动了动喉结似乎在吞咽着口水。十指从银时的侧腹处往下延伸，抓住他的大腿内侧后靠近过去抵入那个粉嫩的穴口，粗大的阴茎小心翼翼地贴近肉壁前行，软肉之间的触碰倒显得两人都有些飘飘然。

“太、太大了…！嗯啊啊！”银时被人压的经验也为零。先前光是用三根手指插入后穴开拓扩张就觉得疼到不行，如今正主开始往内侵入那更是直接将敏感点拔高了一大截，暂时还略显窄小的穴口需要接纳比它大的异物难免疼到难以呼吸。“快点进去…！哈呜…呃啊…疼、疼！”

即使听到银时痛苦的呻吟也依旧不敢贸然停止动作的坂本惊愣一瞬也只能狠下心来速战速决，刚开始进入的阶段确实比较痛苦，疼到言语匮乏也不足以展示下体的辛酸。他的眼神里染上了一丝少见的阴暗，边轻抚银时放松边用力往内顶入，没入半截的阴茎已经开始有了一点小小的抽插幅度。

肠液还在往外流出，晶莹的水液濡湿了白皙的肌肤，被巨大异物狠狠刺激的肉壁也在努力地和阴茎相互磨合。原先收缩到很紧的肠道慢慢被坂本润开，来回滑动的瞬间隐约能听见咕啾的水声。闭目锁眉的银时感受到了性器上的褶皱在体内悄然动作着，蹭到心痒。抬手遮住眼部，张着嘴唇虚弱地发出一声声略高的呻吟，被润湿的眼角泪眼斑驳。

寻思着火候已到，能在后穴里伸展自如的阴茎是时候该加速抽插了。引导着银时将腿夹紧在自己身边两侧，坂本向前扶住他的腰，加快了像是在试探什么的进出动作。撞向最深处的第一下便让他欲罢不能，遂然被夺去主导意识后便开始用力捅入，听见耳边环绕着银时高亢的叫声才渐渐缓回神来：“哈啊啊嗯！太深了呜…呃…慢、慢一点，辰马、辰马呜！”

完了。沦陷进这场性爱中了。以前止步于电脑屏幕面前也没有找过女人帮自己解决生理所需，坂本一天到晚忙到没时间吃饭也就没有心思去考虑性生活是怎样的，他没变秃就不错了。所幸脑容量还比较强大，虽然掉头发是一件日常了，但是浓密的毛发依旧蓬松卷曲。如今碰过银时的身体才惊觉自己究竟是浪费了多少和他在一起的时间，半年下来还是第一次和他做爱…想想都觉得自己至少也是作为结婚对象，到现在才做一些分内事情，他简直羞耻难当。

敏感的肠壁收缩一下，紧紧地吸附着自己的性器，包裹在表皮四周的高温从下腹燃到心上，情绪高涨情绪支配着性欲，后者以从未有过的速度迅速膨胀了起来。保持着亢奋状态的大脑时刻清醒着，他深呼吸又喘息着一次次狠狠地操进银时的小穴深处，身下人微颤的身体和喊到沙哑的音色性感又销魂。

“银时…银时。”无神地念着他的名字，后面还想跟上什么话的时候坂本又猛地咽了回去。再出声时，声音便已染上几分喑哑，沉沉地道：“银时，感觉怎么样？我不是很懂技术这方面…要是你觉得没什么问题的话我就能稍微松口气，啊哈哈……”

吃力地搂上他的脖颈颤抖着落下细碎的唇印在颚边，往下舔吻着滚烫的喉间留下粘牙的唾液，含住他有型的喉结轻轻吮吸了一道，喘声道：“比我想、呜、想象中要好…嗯啊…呼。刚刚有在想，你的纯情到底是呜呃…！是真的还是装的，都二十多了竟然还没有和…哈啊啊啊…！和女人的经验，简直令人难、难以置信…！”

坂本哑口无言。正准备想为自己这么多年的无性生活辩解一下说是因为工作繁忙的时候却又被银时打断，他主动要求道：“…喂辰马。要射了吗？哈啊…直接射在我里面…嗯呃！之后帮我清理掉。”

本来没什么感觉，却因为他这番话搞得心火更加旺盛，下面的感觉像传送电流一样瞬间到达脑神经，似乎告诉他那里积蓄已久。后知后觉地应了银时的话，眼神有些涣散，冲向后庭深处的阴茎又稍微肿胀了一圈。笔直的性器次次顶在敏感点上，接连不断的呻吟渐渐拔高音调，摩擦着内壁撞出细微水声，调情般地掐上银时的臀瓣，让他不由得夹紧自己的性器。

将他放倒在软床上附身轻咬着白皙胸膛上的乳首，牙尖挤压着硬实的红点着实色情万分。湿热的舌尖贴上胸部肌肤，刮过乳尖使之微颤。身下人甜腻的声音愈发地含糊，口齿不清地叫喊着自己的名字，加速全身上下的血液循环。

银时唇色苍白，额角冒着细汗。此刻坂本早已离开自己的胸膛，身体里却忽然涌现出了点异样的感觉，一股热流射入自己的肠壁中，灌满小腹，紧绷着的神经终于得以松弛那么一瞬间。快感得到释放，高潮走向顶点，污浊粘稠的精液与肠液混淆在一起，共同浸湿了来回穿梭的粗大阴茎。数十秒后再射出了一发，他舒了口气。

被拉上的窗帘外层是强光，白昼的时间等同黑夜。

 

◇

 

事后共同钻进被窝的两人双双沉默了下来。还是头一回躺在下面的银时稍微活动一下筋骨都觉得全身都在撕裂般地疼痛着，身侧的坂本眼神空洞，估计正望着天花板走神中。

“辰马。”银时平时很少叫他的名字，因为对话比较少，交流其实没有很多，需要叫到名字的时刻基本没怎么出现过。坂本似乎很喜欢听他叫唤自己的名字，立刻被唤回神智侧过脸去看向了银时，“怎么了？”

“你还记得我当时说，要帮你一把的时候说了什么话么。”在刚刚的过程中因为意识过于混沌不清而导致忘记趁机表白心意的银时只能生硬地从现在开始表露，直觉告诉他再憋着不说的话自己这辈子估计都别想得到坂本的回复了。他眨了眨眼睛，眼眶泛起酸涩。

“关于那句话…”坂本仔细回想着，顺便把自己长时间以来的疑惑问出了口，“到底是什么意思呢。银时，你说跟我玩个游戏，根本不知道该如何进行啊…于是，你现在有什么头绪吗，过去了大半年，也总该有个……”

“我喜欢你。”银时的语气轻飘飘的，也不乏由于身体有点酸痛的原因，他侧过眼神与坂本惊愕的蓝眸四目相对，压下自己的羞耻心认真地重复了一遍：“我说我喜欢上你了啊，混蛋毛球。结果到头来还是某人在自说自话，到底是谁在对说出口的话不负责任都不知道了好吧。”

忽然被拉近了不少距离，坂本的五指停留在他的发间，轻柔地捋过他柔顺的发丝，在眼中打转的柔情只放眼于银时一人。他的声音沉稳温和，末梢略带着浅浅笑意，“…终于等到你这一刻了。”

银时愣道，“什、什么？”

坂本一如既往地发出着他那听上去有些聒噪的笑声：“啊哈哈哈，之前想了许久才终于参悟透了你那句话是什么意思呢。我其实好早以前就喜欢上你啦，银时，只是怕你不喜欢我的话都成一场空就不划算了，作为商人来说买卖一定要做得……”

沾沾自喜的语气让银时越听越火大，还没说完就被捂住了嘴巴挣扎无果，银时瞪着可怕的眼神看向了坂本，咬牙切齿道：“…你是故意的？你这混蛋…！去死吧！吊着银桑我这么久害得我日夜都在为这件事情心烦，赔我几个月来的精神损失费啊毛球！！！”

难怪他怎么觉得今天的坂本反常到不行，出口就撩简直不是他的纯情作风，敢情这是早就料到自己今天会把所有的事情都坦白交代清楚…！不行真是越想越气，跟商人在一起总感觉随时随地会吃亏，银时现在就是这种感受。

然后坂本就被无情踢下了床。

刚剧烈运动完自己也有点累，坂本虚弱地从地上爬起来重新钻回被窝里从背后环住银时的腰，蹭在他的肩膀啃着他的小寸银肤，一遍一遍嘶语着磨尽他耳根的温度。

“啊哈哈哈…银时。”  
“别靠近我。”

选择性失聪的某人紧紧地搂住银时，不去看他脸上的表情究竟有多别扭，只是义无反顾地将唇瓣啄在炽热的背部肌肤上，吻过肩胛骨。蹭上后颈的鼻尖呼出一口气，面前人轻微地颤抖了一下。细吻着他的脖颈，坂本闭上眼睛。

“你看，我一定会喜欢上你的。”

唇部再轻点红透耳畔边，“我喜欢你喔，银时。”

 

完

 

【不知道写了个啥总之就是很爽就对了】  
中途卡文无数次甚至还废过稿，这是重写的……。  
我真是…太焦灼了，简直令人头秃……）  
好像不是很典型的先婚后爱。  
不过，爽就完事了。！


End file.
